


HARRY-CEPTION

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Ass Play, Crack, First Time, Gay, M/M, Sub Harry, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: In an AU there are two Harrys.
Relationships: Harry Potter x Harry Styles
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Kudos: 1





	HARRY-CEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> This gets very hairy.

Harry stroked the hair on Harry’s hairy anus. That hairy anus was so hairy that Harry’s own mildly hairy anus shriveled up in shame very time Harry saw it. The Harry who only had a mildly hairy butt was Harry Potter, and the Harry who’s ass Harry Potter was stroking was Harry styles. I suppose you could call it “Harryception.”  
One of the many laws of the universe is that if a paragraph/page becomes too confusing, the inter dimensional barriers between alternative reality’s explode.  
So logically when Harry styles and Harry Potter began licking each other's hair, the entire universe exploded and all of the Harry’s from all of the universe’s magicly appeared.  
The combined gravitational pull of the infinite copies of the Harry’s quickly become so great that the Harry’s formed into a hideous ball of Harry hair which quickly ingulfed the entire galaxy.  
The Harry’s used all of their combined magic to fuse all of their mind together before they got crushed to death in the rapidly forming black hole made by their own mass. The Harry’s became a single sentient being larger then the universe itself, and then decided to master bate.  
Harry eventually came all over everything, and then got absorbed by the infinite black holes that he created. Then from Harry’s sperm came even more Harry’s, and the cycle of infinite harrys and black holes continued until the all of the universe was absorb by those black hole and everyone died. 

*fin*

**Author's Note:**

> did you like that hairy situation?


End file.
